


Keeping Silent

by helsinkibaby



Category: Stargate SG1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is used to keeping secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Silent

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://demon-faith.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://demon-faith.livejournal.com/)**demon_faith** ’s prompt, used as a last line.

In her years working on the Stargate program, Sam’s become used to keeping secrets, even from the people who mean most in the world to her. She used to think that it got easier with practice, and sometimes, she’s right.

But when it comes to this particular secret, this past year, she’s found out she was dead wrong.

Because if anyone discovered that she and Cameron are seeing one another?

Forget the Goa’uld and the Replicators and the Ori… that would be the end of the world.

Both of them would be taken off SG1, and if they were lucky, that would be all that would happen to them. More likely, they’d both have to leave the program entirely, if not the Air Force, and neither of them want that… they’ve worked too long and too hard to get to where they are.

So they both know what they have to do, and they do it.

Tell no-one, not Daniel or Teal’c, not her brother, his father, no-one.

No matter how hard it is, no matter how happy she is, she can’t shout it from the rooftops, tell everyone how much she loves him, how she’s never felt like this about anyone before.

She's not allowed to say anything, but that doesn't mean the words aren't always on her tongue.

 

 

 


End file.
